Bend but don't break
by otter-raft
Summary: Santana Quinn Friendship! Side: Rachel/Santana / Santana and Quinn make an early morning run to fulfill Quinn's pregnancy cravings.


"Santana!" came a voice, whispered but forceful. She felt fingers prodding at her shoulder. "Santana! Get up!" the same voice came again. She snuggled into the warm body next to her, trying to hide herself from whoever the devil had sent to wake her up. She felt sleep coming to her, and just as it was about to take over her body, she felt the poking again.

"No school, mom, its Saturday." Santana mumbled out, almost incoherently, burying her face into brunette locks.

"I'm not your freaking mother, Santana, now get your lazy ass up!" came the voice, which Santana now recognized to be Quinn. She weakly lifted her head up, peering through the darkness to see Quinn hunched over her.

"What the hell are you doing, Fabray?" she growled. The volume of her voice must have been louder than she thought, because she felt Rachel stirring beside her. The small brunette rolled over slightly, with a frown on her face.

"The elephants must have matching dress pants..." Rachel mumbled. "...anything else is unacceptable..."

Santana heard Quinn let out a giggle, so she sent a glare in the blonde's general direction. "Now look what you've done!" she whispered, stroking her hand up and down Rachel's back. "Shh baby, sleep" she whispered. The frown on Rachel's face disappeared, and she curled back into Santana's side. Santana focused back on Quinn, attempting in her drowsy state, and in the darkness, to send her another glare. "Why the hell did you wake me up?" she asked, furious, although this time in a whisper.

"I want a cheeseburger." Quinn stated with an innocent expression on her face.

"That's great!" Santana exclaimed with fake enthusiasm, lying back down next to her sleeping girlfriend "now go to sleep."

"Santana! Please! I don't have a car!"

"My keys are in my bag." Santana mumbled, already on her way to sleep again.

"I need you to come with me! I can't go by myself! What if someone tries to kidnap me?" Quinn asked, clearly distressed.

"Who the hell would want to kidnap you, preggo?"

"Please, Santana?" Quinn begged. Santana growled again, but pulled herself from Rachel and got out of bed. She rolled her eyes when she heard Quinn squeal with delight.

"Thank you!" The blonde whispered, and ran out of the room.

And that was how Santana Lopez ended up at a 24 hour diner, located an hour out of Lima, at 3:42am.

***

Santana's hands where pressed beneath her chin, trying desperately to hold her head up. Quinn was seated across from her, practically inhaling the cheeseburger and fries on the plate in front of her. The dark haired girl had spent the best part of the last five minutes tossing up whether it would be a good idea or not to take one of the chips. On one hand, both Quinn and Coach Sylvester would murder her, but on the other she was really hungry and it was Quinn's fault she was awake at this ungodly time anyway. She reached out, but her hand never even made it near the plate before it was slapped away by Quinn. She sent a glare towards the blonde.

"Hey! Give me one! I drove you out here!" she demanded, clearly offended and speaking on behalf of her growling stomach. Quinn looked guiltily down at her plate before nudging it towards her friend.

"Coach is going to kill you."

"I don't give a fuck." This response earned another glare from Quinn, who quickly cradled her huge balloon shaped stomach. "Fine. I don't give a _shit_. Would you prefer that?" she asked, grabbing a handful of fries.

"Santana! She can hear you!" Quinn cried, attempting to shield her baby from the harsh words flowing from the Latina's mouth. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She mumbled, throwing a few chips into her mouth. Just as she was getting used to the silence, she heard Quinn speak again.

"So how's things with you and Rachel?" the blonde asked innocently.

"What, we talk about our feelings now?" Santana replied with her usual snark. Quinn bit her lip and looked down, tears brimming her eyes. Santana inwardly groaned. The pregnancy had made her friend soft. "We're fine. Perfect. Whatever." she answered quietly in an attempt to apologise to the other girl. Quinn looked at Santana with a smile on her face as the other girl tried to avoid eye contact. Rachel had made the girl more...accepting, Quinn decided, and it was a nice change.

"I'm glad that you finally found someone, San." she said happily. Just because Santana didn't want to be mushy didn't mean she couldn't be.

"Whatever, it's not like we're forever or something." The walls were quickly being built up.

"Yeah, Santana, you are." Quinn said, trying to stay past the girl's defences.

"Yeah. We are." she admitted, slumping down in her seat. "But, it's just high school, you know. Things change. People change." She started picking at a napkin, slowly pulling it to pieces.

"That doesn't mean you will change. Just because a lot of high school couples never make it doesn't mean you two don't have something real. You can make it, San. I know you will." Quinn's comment made a tiny smile appear on her friend's face.

"Thanks" she whispered, placing the many pieces of the napkin in a small pile. "You done?" The blonde nodded.

***

They had finally made it back to Santana's house, where Quinn had been staying since the truth about Puck's involvement in the pregnancy was revealed. As they were about to separate to return to their own rooms, Quinn grabbed a hold of the other girl's hand.

"I'm glad we're friends again." She whispered, their eyes locked on each other.

"We were always friends." Santana said with a shrug.

"Not like we used to be." Quinn replied quietly. Santana nodded slowly, pulling the girl into her arms and placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Go get some sleep. We need that baby girl nice and strong." she whispered in a moment of affection for the blonde. She watched Quinn return to her room with a smile on her face, which she mirrored when she realised it was the happiest she'd seen the girl in a long time. When she finally settled back down beside Rachel, she smiled again at the thought of having her best friend back. She knew this time she would make it last.


End file.
